


Match Day

by yuechuyu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Leweus, M/M, 豆腐丝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 关于国家德比





	Match Day

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在德比之后

莱万站在狭窄的球员通道里，视线落在不远处身穿那个穿着黄衣黑裤的人——他正弯腰和身边的球童说着话，人群挡着了他的脸，但莱万可以想象他说话的神情一定很温柔。

 

裁判领引着双方球队进场，莱万的视线依旧没有移开走在对方队伍最前头的罗伊斯，他还是记忆中的模样，习惯单脚跳进球场。莱万弯起嘴角轻轻一笑，不知道他比赛穿蓝色内裤的习惯还在不在。

 

球童放飞了黄黑的气球，威斯特法轮球场的气氛被点燃，山呼海啸般的呐喊让莱万有一瞬的错觉，仿佛他又回到了过去，身边站着的是多特意气风发的11号。

 

过往如电影般重放，莱万心有感触，曾经他也在这冠绝欧洲甚至世界的球场踢过球，感受过球迷高呼着自己名字时那种震撼。

 

比赛前例行的握手，身为队长的罗伊斯就站在最前方，终于轮到了莱万，灰蓝色的瞳孔里倒影着罗伊斯的微笑，莱万情不自禁也跟着微笑，在这一刻，他有股冲动想要拥抱罗伊斯——他成为多特蒙德的队长之后，自己还没亲自恭喜过他。

 

罗伊斯朝莱万眨了一下眼，莱万的手紧紧握住罗伊斯。

 

一切尽在不言中。

 

 

比赛开始。

 

大家都知道这场比赛的重要性，拜仁的状态比起之前的要好，多特一直找不到机会进攻。时间到了26分钟，莱万进球了，他高兴的和队友庆祝，在这样一场关键的比赛中能率先进球，无疑是一个好的开端。

 

半场结束，比分一直领先，但下半场一开始，罗伊斯就创造了机会。

 

莱万站在罗伊斯的身后，双手叉腰看着他罚点球，他有预感罗伊斯会进球。

 

果不其然球进了。

 

威斯特法轮陷入狂欢，整座球场只有一个名字——

 

马尔科·罗伊斯！

 

然而没过几分钟，莱万又一记头球浇灭了球场的沸腾，他比所有人都知道在这里，必须拿出百分之两百的努力才可能全身而退，他同样也知道罗伊斯不会轻言放弃，一定会带着他的队友绝地反击。

 

时间一分一秒过去，第67分钟，罗伊斯在几次射门无果之后，终于用一记漂亮绝伦的进球再次扳平了比分。

 

几分钟之后，多特新的9号帕科踢进了逆转比分的一球，一直到比赛结束，比分都没再改写过。

 

莱万很失望，他进了球，却没能赢了比赛，同时，又为罗伊斯高兴，他表现得很出色。

 

莱万缓慢地走着，他想要去祝贺罗伊斯，但罗伊斯一直忙着和他的队友以及自己的队友拥抱，其中就有胡梅尔斯。莱万心情更加不好，他们同在多特时，胡梅尔斯就“过分”地关心罗伊斯。

 

天空的雨一直下，气温也不是很高。

 

罗伊斯那么怕冷，为什么还不给他外套？莱万心想。

 

身前走过一人，正是罗伊斯，但他没有和莱万打招呼，径直走向了教练席。

 

莱万看着罗伊斯消瘦的背影，已经在唇边的名字还是吞回了肚里。

 

 

 

罗伊斯回到家中时间已经不早，国家德比消耗了太多的体能，此时此刻他只想好好睡一觉。

 

躺在床上没一分钟，罗伊斯就沉沉睡去。

 

片刻之后，房门开了，一个男人放轻脚步来到床边，看了一会罗伊斯不老实的睡姿之后，脱去衣服，掀开被子钻了进去。

 

罗伊斯睁了睁眼，看了看来人，翻个身继续睡去。

 

罗伊斯知道是莱万，他的味道已经预先告知了他。

 

莱万从身后抱着罗伊斯，下巴抵在他的肩膀，呼吸着熟悉的柠檬清新又带点海盐的味道。

 

温热的鼻息喷在罗伊斯的耳后，罗伊斯被酥痒驱走了睡意，手肘往后顶了顶莱万，让他不要抱这么紧。

 

“我还以为你回去了。”被弄醒的罗伊斯带着一点鼻音说。

 

“明天。”莱万回答。温柔的吻落在颈后，罗伊斯缩了缩脖子。

 

“你怎么不在酒店好好待着，跑来跑去不累吗？”罗伊斯打了个哈欠，他实在太累了。

 

“我想你了。”莱万的手钻进罗伊斯的睡衣，揉捏着手感极佳的腰身，“我还没向你祝贺，Captain Reus。”

 

“别闹，我想睡觉。”听到莱万这样叫他，罗伊斯有些不好意思。

 

莱万的鼻尖蹭了蹭罗伊斯的侧脸，已经30岁的男人还还委屈巴巴地说：“Marco，你今天没和我拥抱。”

 

罗伊斯翻身抱住莱万：“谁让你进了两个球。”

 

莱万笑出声，他当然知道罗伊斯并不是真的责怪他，他们之间一直是相互竞争的状态，他们都享受这种状态，而这场德比，各自两粒进球无疑是他们正面交锋最好的成绩。

 

“既然如此，为什么现在又抱我了？”

 

罗伊斯歪嘴一笑：“因为现在你不是我的对手，你是我的爱人。”

 

灰蓝色的眼里盛满笑意，莱万深深吻住罗伊斯。

 

时间还有，梅开二度不仅仅是在球场上。

 

 

 

小番外：

 

赛前。

 

看台之上。

 

一位身穿多特球衣的小男孩用围巾拍了拍正在吃零食的身穿拜仁球衣的金发小男孩。

 

“你说他们谁会进球。”多特小男孩问。

 

“当然是莱万爸爸。”拜仁小男孩嚼着零食回答。

 

多特小男孩急了：“不对！是马口爸爸！”

 

“莱万爸爸！”

 

“马口爸爸！”

 

——————————————————————

 

所以，他们到底是谁的崽呢？


End file.
